User blog:Lil'lappy713/Season 5 Thoughts
Hey guys! I know this is like four months late but I’m kinda bored rn so I’m gonna give my thoughts on Season 5! (Spoilers, duh) So Season 5 was pretty good! Although My gripes I didn’t like it as much as Season 4, and it didn’t have as many gut punching moments as the others (is it weird I WANT a show to make me depressed?lol). Like only Free Churro made me emotional on the level of Ruthie from last season, and nothing really hit me in the gut. Not even the eleventh episode, at the end I was just like “Oh jeez” but it wasn’t really heavy/hard to sit through like the other eleventh episodes for me. Maybe it was because I feel we should have had a LITTLE more time spent on Gina. I definitely dont agree with reviews and critics saying this is the darkest season, Season 4 will always hav that title (for now). I was also a little disappointed that we didn’t see Hollyhock that much this season, but I’m glad she has her own life outside of BoJack, which is important especially with all his issues this season. This may just be because since Season 4 was so dark it just lightened the blow to anything the show can throw at me now haha, and I may have Over speculated on what would happen. Also, I have mixed thought on what Diane did in "INT. SUB". Before I talk about it, just gonna mention Im pretty much indifferent to Diane. I know a lot of fans hate her especially after this and the last season, but I’m fine with her. Like It’s alright that she wanted to call BoJack out for nearly molesting a seventeen year old, but I really feel like she should have handled it better. I’ve seen the argument that writing what BoJack did into Philbert would open up trauma wounds, but BoJack does not deserve to feel like the victim due to his own bad actions. However, like god forbid PENNY herself would hear about or see this, or even CHARLOTTE. Plus Diane seemed more upset that BoJack DIDNT TELL HER rather about what he actually did, and honestly what she did is kinda something BoJack WOULD do when she insisted she is not the same as him. Ok enough bitching and moaning, here’s what I do like! The Positives Honestly I don’t have many any problems with the rest of the season! I like BoJack's plot with Philbert, and the show "Philbert" itself. I really like how they made Flip a total egotistical hack and Philbert is pretty much every “serious” show on cable, I found both this elements to be pretty funny. Speaking of which, the comedy is still pretty great, and I laughed out loud at least a few times each episode. Although I feel like she could have had a little more screen time, I still like Gina. Pickles was good too. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane’s (emphasis on PB) plots were also pretty great. I really like how the show finally gave Mr. Peanutbutter a fatal flaw in how he seems to only seek out younger women, and he actually cringes at the fact of dating someone older. I’m actually looking forward to seeing this bite him in the ass next season. Other than the Vietnam Episode, Diane’s stuff was...ok. Didn’t love it or hate it, but the meta stuff about shows like BoJack being potentially dangerous as it could lead to people thinking being messed up to the point of being BoJack is “cool” and “edgy” was really smart. With all the #MeToo stuff happening these last two years a message like this can be really important. I loved Princess Carolyn's episode, although I was kinda worried when she finally got her baby (albeit a sweet scene), because her biggest struggle with the adoption process besides getting a birth mom was her being too focused on work, like in the last episode she WAITED until after Philbert got cancelled to go get her baby. I feel like her conflict in Season 6 will be her having to decide between work and the baby. She’ll either have to work less or get back together with Ralph so he can help her (pls I love them together so much). Todd was enjoyable as always. I’ve seen people complain about how they “try to make Todd stuff super serious” and it doesn’t work, but I don’t think that’s the point? Like Todd is this laidback guy just going along with what life throws at him, he’s not a screwed up dumpster fire like half of the other characters. He’s the comic relief, he doesn’t need depressing storylines. Plus Henry Fondle. Just, Henry Fondle. The opioid plotline threw me off at first, but I really like the direction of BoJack going to rehab, and how rehab is portrayed as a positive step for recovery and not just a facility for crazy troubled celebrities. I also wanna note that the reveal of how Butterscotch died really threw me off. Like it was so out there I always assumed he died from his heart problems or from his alcoholism, but he died in a duel �� but it’s actually pretty fitting for what a pathetic mess he was. While not the strongest season, Season 5 was still pretty great, and I’m definitely looking forward to Season 6. Oh and Free Churro is a masterpiece. Like I can’t do this episode justice or say anything that hasn’t already said. It’s Free Churro Episode Reviews 1. The Light Bulb Scene - A pretty strong start to the Season. Solid plot, Solid jokes and a strong setup for the show Philbert 2. The Dog Days Are Over - An even better episode! Really like Diane’s arc, her interactions in Vietnam, the different nonlinear flashbacks and her narrations, especcilay the speech she has at the end 3. Planned Obsolescence - This episode is freaking hysterical. Especially Todd’s plot omg. I love all three stories in this episode. That’s all I really have to say 4. BoJack the Feminist - This one was just ok. BoJack and Diane’s plot with feminism and Vance Wagner was alright, the rest was just meh. 5. The Amelia Earhart Story - My second favorite episode of the season. Love PC’s teen flashbacks, her sobbing sorry to her mom when she miscarried was so hard to watch. Really glad we finally got to see her upbringing, where it’s revealed she was really poor and almost had her life planned out for her, and her mom was kinda abusive. I also really like Sadie’s voice actress. 6. Free Churro - Its Free Churro. What else do I have to say 7. INT. SUB - Best part was the alternate versions of the characters and Todd and PC’s subplot. But both BoJack and Diane were kinda annoying :/ Flippy tho 8. Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos - along with Planned Obsolescence, I think this episode is SUPER underrated. First of all it’s a Halloween episode, which are always great, and it’s pretty funny, especially with the costumes relating to the time period. Like I said, also pretty great Mr. Peanutbutter is revealed to be kinda not a good boyfriend in the long term sense. 9. Ancient History - an alright episode. Of course I love Hollyhock and BoJack together, but it was kinda sad he wasted their time together to get drugs. Also Todd’s god tier creation of Henry Fondle is born 10. Head in the Clouds - the popsicle guys sideplot was dumb. Other than that a good episode. BoJack and Diane’s confrontation, while I said I have my issues with Diane and the NM thing, and I hated when they got interrupted that second time it really threw the pace off, was pretty intense and justified, especially when BoJack said he was the one who’s suffered the mist because of his actions, that was really effed up of him. Also it’s grate to know Esteemed Character Actress and Fugitive From The Law Margo Martindale is still alive. 11. The Showstopper - while not the strongest eleventh episode, I still really enjoyed this one! The mixture of reality and Philbert was a pretty cool way to show how bad BoJack’s addiction was getting, the musical number was awesome, and the ending with BoJack looking at the balloon was pretty somber. 12. The Stopped Show - pretty solid finale. Gina telling BoJack she won’t tell the truth because it would ruin her career really got to me. Also like I said BoJack going to rehab is a really great direction. Episode Rankings *Free Churro *The Amelia Earhart Story *The Showstopper *Planned Obsolescence *Mr. Peanutbutter’s Boos *The Dog Days Are Over *The Stopped Show *The Lightbulb Scene *Ancient History *Head in the Clouds *INT SUB *BoJack the Feminist Category:Blog posts